catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Todd Bozeman
Todd Bozeman, also known as Sheep with Regent Hair, is a regular at the Stray Sheep, and is Archie Wallace's superior. History Todd's father was an incredibly successful businessman who wanted Todd to follow in his footsteps. His father was well liked by everyone, and built his business and vast fortune with his own two hands, but was incredibly abusive to Todd after realizing he didn't live up to his expectations. Todd grew up thinking his father's life symbolized true success: he was surrounded by women that he constantly took advantage of, and had everything he wanted. Todd tried desperately to live up to his father, but failed. His father would strike him, call him names like "maggot" or "little shit," and even hit him with an axe. Todd's body is still covered in scars from these events, which he is ashamed to even show his wife. The abuse eventually stopped, and was replaced with indifference as his father ignored him completely, and eventually just left him. Todd is married, though his wife is sleeping with Archie. This is no surprise, as Todd is shown to sleep with anything that has a pulse, thinking that the true worth of a man is shown by how many women he has. His attitude for women is a direct result of his father's teachings - he firmly believes cheating is a positive thing that the powerful do. Todd is an enthusiastic executive manager at Bantam Suits, the same company Katherine McBride works for, and Archie reports directly to him. Todd has a habit of telling awful jokes, which embarrasses Archie greatly. Todd has a history with Morgan Cortez: he stopped Morgan from suicide after his wife was murdered. He was also arrested for assaulting Morgan, though it's not clear if these two events are related. Daniel Kirsch had the charges of assault for Todd dropped, though Todd was demoted at Bantam Suits as a result. Daytime Activities Todd is a huge fan of the Rapunzel video game, mostly because he thinks the princess is incredibly attractive. Nightmares Todd shows up as "Sheep with Regent Hair". Throughout the Nightmares, Todd's issues seem to mimic Vincent's own. In 3-1, he wonders if one of his girlfriends is the witch of the rumors, since she got upset the other day for no reason and started stabbing her dinner violently with a fork. Katherine does this same thing with a cake when Vincent isn't listening to her. Later, he thinks another girlfriend of his (a clerk at Bantam Suits) is the witch. He had broken up with her because she lied about being pregnant in an effort to get married to him, and he suspected she wanted revenge. Katherine's own experiences with pregnancy are similar to this, with Vincent forced into a decision on marriage based on the news. Justin passes a particularly telling judgement on Todd on one of the Landings, stating that men who control women tend to have a desire to be controlled by them. Through the Stages, Todd clings rather tightly to his thoughts that cheating is the sign of a better man, and the worth of a man is based on how many women surround him. It's only on the final one he begins to see how this is wrong. Todd has the same Boss stage every night: his father. Ending If saved, Todd decides to stop all his dalliances and give things with his wife another try. He realizes he can be a great man and step out of his father's shadow. Archie admits to having an affair with his wife, which Todd forgives, telling him that everyone has a right to start over. In Catherine: Full Body, Todd and Archie reappear on Rin's route during the 9th day to mention that they have gotten fired from their company for their history with women, and discussed with themselves about opening a restaurant (With Todd cracking a joke about opening a donut shop to reflect their current situation, and Archie following up with a pun of his own). The Trivia for Tonight..... *Todd's name has been erroneously spelled as "Tod Bozeman" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Should Vincent manage to save Todd from succumbing to the nightmares, he will be present at The Stray Sheep on Day 8. If Vincent talks to him, the player will earn the achievement/trophy, "A New Look." Gallery ToddQuestion.png|Todd asking an intimate question. Achieve6.png|Todd facepalming. Category:Characters